I'll Love You Forever
by oth23luver
Summary: set in the future. Mainly Naley, maybe with Brucas, maybe Jeyton.
1. Something New

A/N: I decided to start a new fic that takes place in the future. I may not update often, and the updates may not be long, but I will get them in when I can. This is mainly a Nathan/Haley story. It is set in 2020 and they have 2 children.  
Andrew Keith Scott-13 Miranda Sophia-Grace Scott-7 Nathan and Haley are in their early 30's.  
Into the story you will eventually find out who Lucas chose. (Brooke or Peyton)  
I'm thinking that this story will be no more then 10 chapters long, but with me you never know. I could go on forever when I get to writing.  
Please REVIEW! I love getting them! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing One Tree Hill or anything related to the show.

"Mom! Where's my bag? I have practice in like 15 minutes. If I'm not there, we're all running and I can't have Uncle Luke mad at me again."

"Will you chill? I have to get your sister and myself ready. If you would help instead of being like your father and thinking about that game all the time, we could have been gone thirty minutes ago."

"Sorry." Andrew said as he came down the stairs. He was only in the 8th grade, but since Lucas was the high school basketball coach, he had him playing varsity.

"Mommy. Can we go see Nana Karen and Emily today?"

"Sure baby girl. We just have to drop your brother off and say hi to Uncle Lucas and Daddy, and then we can go see them."

"Okay." Miranda said as she grabbed her mother's hand and walked out the door.

Once Haley had everyone in the car she drove towards Tree Hill High. Once there, Andrew got out of the front seat and ran to the Whitey Durham field house. Haley and Miranda were close behind. They enetered the gym and found Lucas and Nathan standing on one end watching the team run.

"Daddy!" Miranda shouted as she ran across the gym. Haley was walking behind her.

"Hey Princess!" Nathan said as she ran into his arms. "What are you and mommy going to do today?"

"Welp, after we leave here, we're gonna go see Nana Karen and Emily!"

"Hey Hales." Lucas said as Haley walked up.

"Hi Lucas."

"Hello Beautiful." Nathan said and gave Haley a sweet peck on the lips.

"Eww!" Miranda said as she turned her head into Nathan's shoulder. Nathan, Lucas and Haley laughed.

"Come on Miranda. Let's leave Daddy and Uncle Lucas to do their job. We'll see them later."

"Alright." Miranda said and Nathan put her down.

"Bye." Haley said.

"Bye." Nathan and Lucas said and went back to work.

Haley pulled up to Karen's Cafe and got out. Miranda followed her and they walked into the Cafe.

"Good morning girls!" Karen said as she wiped off the counter.

"Nana Karen!" Miranda said and went to the counter. She sat down on one of the chairs. Haley came up and sat down next to her.

"Good morning Karen." Haley said.

"Haley! Miranda!" a voice said as the speaker came up behind Karen.

"Hey Emily." Haley said as she looked at her. Emily and Andrew were born only weeks apart. Emily was Keith and Karen's daughter.  
Karen rarely ever mentioned Keith because it was too hard. Sure, Emily knew about him, but she and her mom only talked about him once a year. The anniversary of his death.

"What's the matter with you?" Emily said as she sat down beside Miranda.

"Nothing." Haley said and Karen looked at her.

"Emily, why don't you and Miranda go in the back and get the freash batch of cookies out of the oven?"

"Okay. I'm assuming that's my cue to leave." Emily said and her and Miranda walked to the back of the cafe.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked Haley.

"Nothings wrong. What makes you think that somethings wrong?"

"That look on your face. I know that look Haley Scott."

"Okay. I'm not for sure or anything, but I think that Lucas has another girlfriend. And I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but I think that it's..."

okay.. so that was the first chapter.  
who will Haley say?  
I've decided to let the readers vote. Brooke or Peyton.  
I'm wanting at leat 6 votes.  
Please REVIEW!!


	2. Who Did He Choose?

okay, so i got the exact amount of votes that i wanted! it made me so happy!  
there were more for brooke than petyton, but i have my ideas. so brucas fans will just have to trust me.  
don't worry! everything will work out!

read.enjoy.review.

"Okay. I'm not for sure or anything, but I think that Lucas has another girlfriend. And I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but I think that it's..." Haley started.

"That it's who?"

"Peyton." Haley said nervously.

"Sawyer?" Karen looked confused.

"Yeah. I saw them yesterday when I was picking Miranda up from school. They looked sorta friendly." she said putting air quotes around friendly.

"Why would they be at the school?"

"Well, I think that Peyton is the new art teacher becuase Miranda said that Ms. Sawyer helped her paint."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'm happy for them then. It just shocks me that Lucas wouldn't tell me about this."

"Here mom." Emily said as her and Miranda walked back in. She handed her the platter of cookies and Miranda walked back around the counter to Haley.

"Well, Miranda and I have to go to the store. We'll see you guys later!" Haley said as she and Miranda walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Emily asked as she grabbed a few M&M's and put them in her mouth.

"Well, it seems your brother has a girlfriend."

"Who?"

"Peyton." Karen said. Emily got a discusting look on her face. The first time that Emily had met Peyton was when she was five years old.  
That was right before Lucas and Peyton had broken up. Throughout college, they were off and on, but once they graduated, Peyton moved to New York.

"We're home!" Nathan said as he and Andrew entered the Scott house. Haley was in the kitchen cooking supper and Miranda was in the living room watching TV.

"Hey." Haley said as Nathan walked into the kitchen and Andrew went upstairs.

"Did you have a good day."

"I guess. Can you tell me something?"

"Maybe. What do you want to know?"

"Is Lucas seeing Peyton again?"

"Do you want the truth?" Nathan asked. Haley nodded.

"Yes."

"Oh my God!" Haley screamed.

"Yeah." Nathan sighed. Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Peyton had went to college together. Brooke, Mouth, Rachel, Bevin, and Skills had went to other colleges.  
They tried to keep in touch, but it ended up fading. Except for one relationship that is. Brooke and Haley talked all the time. They talked at least once a week, if not more.  
Nathan knew about it, but he never told Lucas. After a while Haley realized that Brooke was waiting for Lucas. She said that she had dated around, but nothing serious.  
Haley knew that Brooke loved him, but she could never tell Lucas that. And according to him, he loved Peyton.

"What am I going to tell Brooke?"

"I don't know. Just tell her that he's still single." Nathan said. Haley could read him like a book though.

"What is it?"

"Well, Lucas wants me to go ring shopping with him tomorrow."

"For what?"

"An engagement ring." Nathan said looking away.

"A what?" Haley screamed. She was shocked. Lucas never did anything this big without telling her.

"An engagement ring. He said that he doesn't want to let her go this time."

"Just let him do that." Haley said as she turned off the oven and grabbed the phone.

"I've got a plan of my own!" she said and took off up the stairs.

okay.. thats the second chapter.  
it's going to start to get a little interesting!

review and tell me what you think..

Brucas fans.. don't get mad at me. I've got things planned out. Just trust me! 


	3. Talking To Brooke

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love to get them.. it makes me update faster for some reason!  
read.enjoy.review!

Haley ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She ran into her and Nathan's room. She shut and locked the door so no one could interupt the conversation she was about to have.  
She dialed the familiar number on the phone and waited for Brooke to pick up.

"HALEY!" Brooke screamed into the phone!

"Hey Brooke!"

"I have the best news!"

"I have news too. But it may not be the best, so you first!"

"Haley, do you know where I am moving to?"

"New York?"

"No. I'm coming back to Tree Hill!"

"Oh my God! Are you serious?"

"Hell yes! My line got picked to have stores around the United States. They told me that I could pick a store to manage. I chose to go to the one in Tree Hill that we're opening in like a month"

"Brooke! You're coming back to Tree Hill! Which brings me to why I'm calling you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Lucas has a girlfriend."

"Who now?"

"Peyton" Haley said.

"Wait a second. Who?" After their senior year, Brooke and Peyton never really became friends agian. In fact it only made Brooke hate Peyton more.

"Peyton." Haley said now regretting that she had said it in the first place.

"Okay. How did this happen? I thought that she was in New York."

"We all did, but Miranda came home yesterday saying that Ms. Saywer helped her paint a picture. And I saw them together when I picked her up."

"Oh. Well what am I going to do? Haley you know that I can't go back and see them together."

"Well, there is more Brooke. I think that I should be the one to tell you that Lucas is going to propose. Well at least according to Nate."

It suddenly got silent. All Haley could hear was sniffiling in the background.

"Brooke? Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know Haley. I mean I was looking foreward to coming back because I would get to see you and Nathan, Miranda and Andrew, but I was really looking foreward to seeing Lucas."

"I know Brooke. I know. When are you going to be here?"

"Thursday."

"Brooke! That's the day after tomorrow."

"I know. I'm really excited to see Miranda! The last time I saw her was when she was born. That was like six years ago!"

"Seven Brooke. Seven years ago."

"Are you serious? It's been that long?"

"Yes. Other than when Emily was born. If you count that, you saw her when she was four weeks old."

"Wow. I can't believe it's been that long since I've talked to Lucas!"

"Yeah, I know. Do you need me or Nathan to pick you up at the airport?"

"Nope. I'm driving. I have to get my car there, and with all of the luggage I'm bringing, I would probably weigh the plane down." Haley and Brooke both laughed.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you then." Haley said.

"Okay. See you in a few days bestest friend!"

"Bye Brooke!" and they hung up.

okay that's the next chapter.  
i'll try to update again soon!  
review! 


	4. The Past

okay.. thanks for the reviews!! new chapter time!

read.enjoy.review

Nathan and Haley woke up on that Thursday morning to a loud knocking on their front door. Haley gentley removed herself from Nathan's grasp and walked down the stairs.  
She opened the door to a wide eyed and smiling Brooke Davis.

"Haley!" Brooke screamed and threw her arms around her friend.

"Hey Brooke." Haley said in a groggy tone.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked. Haley nodded.

"Nathan!" Brooke screamed as he slowly walked down the stairs. It was a teacher work day and Andrew and Miranda didn't have to go to school. In their house, when there was no school, no one got up early.  
Not even Haley, who always got up early.

"Hey Brooke. It's good to see you so cheerful." He said sarcasticly.

"Mommy?" Miranda said as she walked down the stairs. She was holding the railing to keep from falling since her eyes were barely open.

"What baby girl?" She asked as she walked over to her.

"Can you stop yelling?"

"It's not mommy Princess." Nathan said as he picked Miranda up.

"It's your Auntie Brooke!" Brooke finished for him.

"Oh." she said laying her head on Nathan's shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to put her back in bed." Nathan said as Miranda began to fall asleep in his arms.

"Okay." Brooke said.

"Why are you here so early Brooke. You're not the early type."

"I just couldn't wait to get to Tree Hill. I had to see you guys!"

"Okay. Well when Nathan comes back down, I'll have him help us with your luggage. Until then, lets go in the kitchen. I need coffee." Haley said walking towards the kitchen. Brooke followed close behind.

"Haley, this house is amazing. It's different than before though."

"Well, after Miranda started school, Nathan and I decided to re-paint the entry way and the kitchen. Then we had new flooring put in, so yeah, I'd say it's different!"

"You guys have an amazing life." Brooke said admiring everything.

++------skip to the afternoon---Lucas and Nathan---++

"So tell me again why she's here?" Lucas asked Nathan. They were talking after they're basketball practice.

"Haley said that she's opening a Clothes/Bros store in Tree Hill. She said something about wanting to be back home."

"Really? That doesn't seem like Brooke. She always wanted to get away."

"That's what I was thinking. But you know what's really weird?" Lucas shook his head.

"Haley said that she hasn't been in a serious relatioship since she left."

"Well I guess that's Brooke for you. Non-Exclusive."

"Lucas, you can't be that harsh on her."

"Well it's true Nate. She did it to me."

"Well Lucas, if I remember correctly, up until two weeks ago, you hadn't been in a serious relationship."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I think you love Brooke, but you'll never admit it because you've waited so long. Now you're just settling for Peyton because you want that feeling."

"And what feeling would that be?"

"The warm feeling of love."

++-----Brooke and Haley----++

"It's like I said before, I think you're waiting for Lucas." Haley said as her and Brooke walked around the mall.

"But why would you think that Haley?"

"Because Brooke, I know that look. You were looking at old picture books earlier. I saw you. The one's from high school."

"Oh, you saw me? But what look? What was the look that I had?"

"The look that I see everytime Nathan looks at me."

"Love?" Brooke questioned.

"Love." Haley answered.

"But how do you know I have it?"

"I just know. Have you ever felt the same way for anyone other than Lucas?"

"No."

"Then see, there is your proof Brooke. And I'll tell you something. Before Peyton came back, Lucas was just like you. Single and no serious relationships."

"Really?"

"Yes. And Nathan and I thought that maybe he was waiting for you, but I guess we were wrong."

"Yeah." Brooke whispered.

"Haley can we just go back to your house? I'm getting a little tired."

"Sure. Let's go." Haley and Brooke went back to the Scott house. They got there and Brooke got out and walked in. She went into the kitchen to find some kind of medicine.  
She had a terrible headache. She walked into the kitchen and was shocked when she saw who she became face to face with.

"Lucas..."

"Hey Brooke..." He said. They both had puzzled looks on their faces.

okay.. so there is the next chapter.. it sorta introduces Brucas' background... and what has been going on in Lucas' life since high school.  
Leytoners.. don't get mad. There will be some Leyton moments or flashbacks before there is any major Brucas. I'm hoping that somehow I can get another guy into the picture.

READERS: Should I bring another character back? (like Jake, Mouth,...etc..) Or should I bring in someone new? (like someone from college or just someone new)  
please tell me what you think that I should do. Lucas is only going to be choosing one girl.. and the other one will need someone too.. I have a good storyline I think.. i just need a guy!!

until next time... 


End file.
